


Vampires Don't Wear That Much Leather

by HappyWaffles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Beta Derek Hale, Full Shift Werewolves, Human Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), M/M, Slow Burn, Young Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyWaffles/pseuds/HappyWaffles
Summary: Derek, Erica, and Boyd are in high school with Scott and Stiles and Stiles finally comes to his senses and admits he's bisexual. He has a major crush on Derek Hale who everyone gossips about that he and his gang are vampires. Stiles and Scott do not know about werewolves. Just to Stiles' luck he get paired up with Derek on a school project. Derek is also trying to be one step ahead of hunters who he thinks are planning to do something to his family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how often I will be posting or how long this story will be but it will most likely be about once a week. Also this starts in at the end of September start of October. I also love fluff so I will keep the angst level at a low but what's a good story without some angst? Enjoy my first chapter!

Chapter 1  
“Stiles!” Stiles heard his teacher yell from across the room. He jerked up from his seat and sat his back up against the back of the very uncomfortable school chairs. 

“Yeah, yep, yes.” Stiles jumped back to reality and was faced with an intense stare from his teacher. He had been day dreaming again, specifically about the big, strong, handsome, sexy… 

“Stiles!!” Shit. “Why aren’t you paying attention?” his teacher scolded again. 

“Sorry I was lost in thought,” he said as an excuse. 

“Hopefully about history, right?” she asked. 

“Yep totally.” He gave an awkward thumbs up as his teacher turned away back to the board behind her and continued teaching the lesson. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Dude,” Scott said. “What was that?” Stiles slammed his locker door shut. “You and Lydia broke up last month you need to get over her,” Scott said. Stiles was slightly surprised by the misunderstanding. He hadn’t told anyone about his crush on Derek Hale, not even Scott. Lydia also sat next to Derek, which is probably why Scott would think that he was staring at Lydia. 

“No, come on man I am definitely over her.” Stiles shrugged it off. Scott gave him a look, which made Stiles think he didn’t believe him. 

“I broke up with her! I do not like her like that anymore.” He said with all seriousness. 

“Alright I believe you.” Scott gave out.

“So, who were you day dreaming about?” Scott asked. Stiles knew he was going to ask that question but he dreaded it. He had always had thoughts of being gay but he had never known for sure. Now, now he did, and the only person he knew he could talk to right now was Danny. 

“I’ll tell you later.” Stiles said as he waved and walked off to find to Danny. 

 

“Hey can I talk to you.” Stiles said as he sat himself down in one of the library chairs, which were slightly more comfortable than the chairs in the classrooms.  


“Yeah, what’s up?” Danny responded, looking up from his laptop. 

“I think I’m gay.” Stiles blurted out. He didn’t know any other way to do it. This was the only time he said it except for in front of his mirror at home. He thought he should rip it off like a Band-Aid. 

“I know,” Danny replied. Stiles almost jumped out of his seat. 

“How?!” Danny gave him a look. 

“Ever since I met you, I knew.” Looking back at it Stiles could almost see it now. 

“But I don’t think I’m fully gay, does that make sense?” Stiles asked. 

“You are so undereducated.” Danny rolled his eyes. 

“You aren’t exactly making this easy!” 

“Okay, okay I think you are saying you are bisexual.” Stiles turned his head on a slight angle. 

“You like girls and boys,” He explained. 

“Oh yeah I’m that!” Stiles exclaimed, “My second question, how do I tell people?” 

“That’s the hard part,” he told him, “You just have to wait until you are ready and it is the right time.” 

“Well thanks for the advice.” Stiles could feel the blush rise up to his cheeks; Derek had walked into the library. Danny looked at Stiles then at Derek and back to Stiles. 

“Derek?” Danny asked asked.

“What?” Stiles looked at Danny who knew exactly what was going on and his blush grew redder.

“I mean, I don’t blame you, I had a crush on him too.” Danny told him which made Stiles feel better about his crush.

“You did?” he asked. 

“Yeah, but I’d advise getting over it, it wouldn’t go anywhere.” Stiles was sad but he knew it was true, Derek isn’t one to get close to anyone. He barley had any friends, except Boyd and Erica. The only thing anyone knew about the group was Boyd and Erica were were dating. Some even go as far as says they’re vampires or something but Stiles didn’t pay attention to most of the rumors.

“Thanks for the advice,” he said once again, this time in a more pouty voice. He got up and walked out of the library.

 

Once Stiles got home he did his homework and made dinner for himself and his dad. His dad got home early from work that day. 

“Hey dad,” Stiles greeted his dad.

“Hey.” His dad took off his jacket and put it on a coat hook. Stiles followed him to the dinning room table where his dinner was nicely put out with a glass of water and silver where. It was spaghetti, Stiles wasn’t a culinary genius but he could hold his own when it came to cooking. 

“I have something very important to tell you,” Stiles told his dad. “I am into dudes.” It was a little better than when he told Danny until… 

“Congratulations, on being the very last person to know.” Stiles slammed his hands on the table. “Except Scott, man that kid is oblivious to everything,” his dad said. Stiles sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. 

“Does everyone know?!” he finally said. 

“Yeah, I think I made that pretty clear,” his dad responded. “So who’s the dude who finally helped you realize this, because I want to congratulate him.” Stiles was still back in his chair now growing a blush.

“It’s this dude named Derek but I don’t think he likes me back.” Stiles knew nothing about dating men, not much about dating women either and when he broke up with Lydia the month before everyone was surprised. He had had a crush on Lydia since the third grade and it ended out of nowhere.

“So is that why you broke up with Lydia?” his dad asked. When he broke up with Lydia he didn’t really know why, it may have been because he had talked to Derek for the first time that day. It was only coming to him now. 

“Yeah, now that I think about it maybe it was why I broke up with her.” Stiles started to contemplate that fact for a while until his dad asked another question. 

“So who else have you told?” His dad asked another question and was beginning to feel like an interrogation.

“Just you and Danny. You know Danny right?” 

“Yeah, I definitely thought he would be the one you had a crush on. Tell me more about this, ‘Derek’” Ok, now it is an interrogation, Stiles thought to himself.

“Can we not talk about this here?” his cheeks were getting darker at the thought of Derek.

“Ok then.” His dad knew why he wanted to run off based on the blush so he ran off into his room for the night. He fell asleep with the thought of Derek on his mind, and what Danny said. Maybe he should back off. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles woke up to his alarm blaring in his ear as it did every morning when he had to go to school. He got up as he normally did but he had a ringing thought in his head, when would he tell Scott? He knew it would be soon. He also knew he was making it more of a big deal than it actually was. 

He knew his friend wouldn’t care, but it was still a big deal, to Stiles. 

 

“Hey,” Scott said as Stiles caught up with him while walking into school.

“Hey Stiles. Why did you leave like that yesterday?” Scott asked.

“I needed to talk to Danny about something.” Stiles knew that this conversation would lead up to him telling Scott he is bisexual but he wanted to try to push it off until later. Danny did say to wait until it was the right time. 

“What did you need to talk about?” Scott was becoming more intrusive. 

“I just needed to talk to him about something.” Now Stiles knew how the conversation would end, Stiles isn’t very good at keeping secrets. 

“Come on man you can tell me.” 

“I like men okay?” Scott looked at Stiles.

“What?” Scott seemed confused.

“I have a crush, on a man.” Stiles confessed. 

“Is it Danny? Is that why you-” Stiles interrupted.

“No, it’s Derek Hale.” Stiles's blush was small but he felt it rise to his face as soon as he said Derek’s name. 

“Derek? That dude in our social studies class?” 

“Yeah, that’s who I was staring at yesterday, not Lydia.” Stiles thought he should clear the air on that. It felt nice coming out to everyone and getting to talk to Scott about his crush again, just as if it was a girl. 

“Isn’t Derek dating that girl Erica?” Scott seemed to stay out of those rumors as mush as he could, him and Allison had been dating for a couple months now and so he was pretty focused on her and not on school gossip. 

“No, Boyd is dating Erica. Derek is single, as far as I know.” It was hard for Stiles to remind himself that he didn’t know as much about Derek as he wanted to. 

“Oh, how much do you now about this dude anyway?” Stiles paused to think about what he did know which wasn’t much.

“Well I know I want to know more about him and that’s why I am going to talk to him today.” Stiles had planned it out in his head the day before. The only other time he had talked to Derek was in the lunchroom when they accidentally went to grab for the same ridiculously small water bottle and the weight of their hands had dented the plastic. Stiles bought the water bottle anyway finishing it in almost two sips. That also happened to be the same day Stiles broke up with Lydia. 

“How do you plan on doing that?” Scott asked just as he asked the bell rang and the boys headed off to their classes. 

 

It felt like an eternity before social studies came, even though it was only three classes away. Stiles sat down, he was earlier than usual considering he was usually late. 

“Hello class, today we are doing a group project,” Stiles’ teacher said as the kids looked around for their partners as they always did when they heard the word partner. “Don’t get excited I have already picked your partners for you.” Stiles was slightly more excited because he knew if he got Derek as a partner it would save him from a hell of a lot of awkward if he had to ask Derek himself.

“Here is your assignment.” The teacher passed out papers with instructions on what seemed to involve a poster and a presentation. After the teacher passed out the papers she went back to her desk to bring up all the groups on the monitor. 

Stiles’ eyes darted to the board scanning for his name. Scott was near the top of the list with some girl named Rebecca. Eventually towards the bottom of the list he saw his name right next to Derek’s. 

“Yes!” he whispered to himself. 

“This project will be due in one week,” his teacher told them. Stiles ignored her and looked to Derek. He had a big goofy grin plastered on his face and Derek had almost no change in expression. 

“Now I will give you until the end of the period which is about, fifteen minutes.” Stiles jumped up out of his seat, no, sprung out of his seat. He ran over to Derek and sat down in the seat next to him. 

“Hi, I’m Stiles,” Stiles put his hand out to shake but the only response he got was a small grunt. “Okay then… maybe we should get to know each other before we start.” Stiles kept the awkward conversation going. 

“Can we talk about the thing tomorrow?” Derek said as he waved his hand over the handout their teacher hand given them a few moments before. Stiles just looked at him. 

“O-oh okay,” Stiles finally hesitated to say Derek turned to look at Stiles. Stiles had managed to stay blush-free for this long but he couldn’t help it. He was caught in the stare of Derek’s emerald green eyes. Stiles shook his head back and forth after realizing how ridiculous he looked. The blush enhanced as well causing him to cover up his face with one of his hands. He used the other to write his phone number down on a small strip of paper. 

“H-here” he sheepishly gave the slip to Derek still covering his face, which made the sound a little muffled but understandable. The whole situation gave Derek a little grin, which he really needed.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek took the small slip of paper from Stiles’s hand. Stiles was very quirky, and Derek liked that about him. He was also a good distraction from the hunters. Him and Kate had broken up a while ago and his heart was still aching. 

Stiles’s heart was racing more than the normal human. Then the bell rang and they got up out of their seats.

“You can, um, call or text me whenever.” Stiles told him

“Yeah, ok.” Derek waved and Stiles’s heart speed up more, which he thought was impossible. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once school was almost over Derek left as he always did to avoid being followed. His house was in a pretty remote spot in the middle of a forest preserve but he couldn’t take any chances. 

“Hey, mom,” he greeted his mom, the alpha of his pack. Derek ran up to his room and pulled out the phone number that Stiles had written down earlier in social studies. He contemplated putting the number in his phone. 

Stiles didn’t seem to have any bad intentions. Derek pulled up his contacts. There were only members of his pack and his two friends, Erica and Boyd. They recently had their two-year anniversary. Derek was happy for them though he wished he could have a mate already but he had bigger things to care about. He went downstairs and into the library where he knew he was going to find his uncle Peter reading some book with a glass of scotch next to him. 

“Hey, any new news about the Argents?” He asked his uncle.

“No, not yet.” His uncle never said much but he was very manipulative and knew exactly what to say. “They shouldn’t do anything if they are following the hunter’s code. I’ve already told you this.” Peter said all of this still looking down into his book. 

“But the Argents don’t follow the rules, we know this.” Derek told him. “Now that they know that we’re here it’s only a matter of time before they-“ Peter cut him off.

“They’ve known we were here for a while now. If they haven’t fond us yet I don’t think they’ll ever find us. Whether they want to or not.” Derek knew Peter was just trying to make him feel better but Derek wasn’t one to forget about things like that. 

“Tell me if you find anything.” Derek didn’t feel like dealing with his uncle today. He knew his mom wouldn’t tell him anything either so he didn’t even try to talk to her. Derek never had too much of a prominent role in the pack, his sister Laura would be the next alpha if something ever happened to his mom. She got most of the information. Derek wanted to know more but he was always going to be a beta. 

Derek pulled his phone out of pocket and put in Stiles’s phone number. Maybe Stiles was just the distraction he needed. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek woke up the next morning with a cup of coffee, which he had every day. His mom was already awake along with his uncle. The rest of the adults in the pack were at work, the little ones Ella, Ellie, David, Taylor, and Lilly were still asleep as usual. Laura was off at college. Her being gone put the whole family a little off. She had the optimism the pack needed. 

“Good morning, mom.” Derek took a sip of his coffee. 

“Good morning,” His mom had a cup of tea next to her at the dining room table; she was on her laptop writing. She said it was her escape from the pressure of being alpha. 

“What story are you writing?” Derek leaned over to look at her laptop screen. Most of his mom’s writing was cheesy romance stories. 

“It’s this new story called, He Came in the Night,” Yep, definitely cheesy, “It’s about this girl and there is a mysterious handsome man that comes to her store at night-“ 

Derek cut her off to critique, “So there is a man stalking her, very romantic.” Having this conversation with his alpha made him feel safer.

“No, it’s not like that,” his mom laughed. Derek looked at the clock and realized he needed to go. He kissed his mom on the cheek and left for school. He always left a little earlier than he was supposed to be at school. 

 

Though Derek didn’t want to admit it he was excited for social studies. He didn’t socialize much so meeting someone new was nice. Once it was social studies Derek sat down as he always did and waited for the teacher to start her lesson. 

“Welcome back everyone. Today I will be giving you all time to work on your projects and if you have any questions just talk to me, Okay go ahead and find your partners.” Stiles jumped up again to run over to the seat next to Derek. He had the same grin that he had yesterday as he sat down his heartbeat quickened. 

“Hi, again,” Stiles said.

“Hey, sorry I didn’t text you yesterday afternoon, I had stuff going on.” Derek actually didn’t have anything going on but he was too nervous to text him. 

“Oh, no it’s fine.” Stiles shrugged it off which made Derek feel better about the whole situation. 

“We should, um, get to work.” Derek found himself hesitating while he spoke to Stiles. 

“Yeah of course,” Stiles looked at the list of topics they could use to make the project on. The project was to research an ancient civilization and make a poster on it. 

“Ancient Greece?” Stiles started reading from the top list. Derek responded with a small grunt. He had no idea what he wanted to do and was hoping Stiles could pick. “Okay, um, Egypt?”

“Hmm.” Derek looked at the list himself to see if there was anything he would want to do because it was that or let Stiles read thought he whole list like that. The most interesting one seemed to be the Mayans. “How about the Mayans?” Stiles looked surprised. There was an awkward second that passed before Stiles said something.

“Oh, yeah! Mayans are cool!” Stiles seemed to just want to do whatever Derek wanted to do but he was okay with that. Stiles got out another handout from the teacher on Mayans and sat back down to start writing ideas. 

The rest of the period went well, Stiles was cool and Derek was warming up to him. 

“Oh, class is almost over,” Stiles said. Derek looked at the clock to see if what he was saying was true. Class seemed to go by pretty fast with Stiles. 

The bell rang and Derek got up along with Stiles and they left for lunch. 

 

At lunch he debated sitting with Stiles but that would come with unwanted teasing from Erica and Boyd. 

“Hey,” Derek sat down with his food, his friends where already there, hands interlocked. 

“Hey, anything new with you?” Boyd asked Derek. 

“Not much.” Derek said that but he knew it wouldn’t work, his heartbeat quickened.

“So what is actually going on?” Erica playfully hit Derek’s shoulder. 

“In social studies I got a partner and he’s pretty cool.” This time Derek kept his heartbeat steady. 

“Oh, do you like him?” Boyd asked him. Boyd wasn’t one to tease as much as Erica.

“He totally likes him! What’s his name?” 

“No, it’s not like that. We are just partners for one project.” For the record Derek did think that, at the time. 

“You’re boring.” Erica crossed her arms. Derek turned around to look in the crowd of kids eating their lunches. His eyes darted to Stiles. Stiles saw him to, Stiles waved with a big grin. Derek found himself doing something he didn’t think he would do, he smiled back. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey mom.” Derek got home and greeted his mother but she looked concerned.  
“Derek, apparently the Argents have a daughter, Allison Argent. She goes to your school.” This was news to Derek. He had no classes with anyone named Allison. 

“What do you want me to do?” Derek had no idea why his mother was telling him this.

“Just watch out for her, she could follow you home or listen in on your conversations, just stay discrete. I don’t want you in danger.” Derek’s head went straight to Stiles. 

“I will be carful mom, don’t worry.” He kissed his mom on the cheek in hopes of calming her down. An unhappy alpha is an unhappy pack. After that he went upstairs to his room. He pulled up his phone to Stiles’s text message page. It was empty so far but that was going to change. 

_Hey, do you know an Allison Argent_? Derek didn’t really want that to be his first text to Stiles but it was the only thing he could think about. 

_Yeah, she’s my best friend’s girlfriend._ Those were the last words Derek wanted to here, _Why?_

Derek thought of an excuse, _I ran into her at school_ , now he was lying to Stiles, this was not a good way to start a relationship, even if they were just friends. 

_Okay. I am going to going to do some extra research on our project._ Now Derek had a whole different problem. Derek tried to think about a good side, which was at least Allison wasn’t Stiles’s girlfriend. Another thought ran through Derek’s head, does he work with Allison, is Stiles a hunter? Derek held his phone to his chest before getting a text message.

 _Hello?_ Derek looked at his phone.

 _Yeah, sounds good._ After that whole conversation, Derek needed a break. He grabbed his laptop and started to look up thinks for his and Stiles’s project. Derek heard small footsteps heading towards his room and he closed his laptop as two small children ran up onto his bed and into his arms. Derek got small growls and giggles from his little sister and cousin Ellie and David who were “practicing being wolves” even though their fangs hadn’t even grown in. 

“Hey what are you goofballs up to?” Derek asked. 

“We are scaring all the pack member to practice sneaking,” Ellie informed him.

“You guys know I could hear your footsteps right?” That probably made them feel inadequate but they needed to know. 

“Oh, but did we scare you?” David asked him. 

“Yes now go scare mom or your other siblings.” Derek urged them to go so he could get back to work.

“No, we want to know what you’re doing.” Ellie leaned over Derek’s legs to open his laptop. Derek let her; she was a very curious kid and always wanted to know what all the pack members were doing. Se looked at it and made a disappointed face. 

“Boring, I was hoping you would have something interesting.” All she saw was a National Geographic page up about the Mayans. 

“Sorry to disappoint.” Derek was used to living with young ones and always getting monitored so he never kept the important tabs up. 

“You should help us scare Ella.” David asked.

“Oh yeah, yeah, you’re really good at sneaking you could help us work on our sneaking.” Derek loved helping the little ones work on wolf stuff and he loved going running with them in full shift. He had stopped encouraging going out in full shift though to keep from getting found, the last full moon was hard and the whole pack felt stuck, and cooped up in the house. 

“I should really get back to work.” Derek wanted to stay on task but he knew where this was going. 

“Please, please, please?” They gave Derek puppy dog eyes and he was done for. 

“Alright fine.” He scooped David up in his arms and tickled him until he put the little one down to sneak up on Ellie who was probably reading a book in her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know that I haven't been posting! I'm so sorry school has been really rough because it was the end of the quarter and all that jazz. I hope to get multiple chapters written this week because of my unannounced hiatus. Also I hope to post on another story I'm working on! I won't give too much away but it's a klance story. Okay enough of the long chapter notes! Hope you enjoy, thanks for sticking along!

Chapter 3   
Stiles woke up and drove to school in his jeep. Then as he was walking in the halls with Scott they were stopped by Lydia. 

“Hey Stiles.” Stiles stopped walking along with Scott.

“What’s up, Lydia?” Scott asked her.

“I want to date Stiles again.” Stiles mind was brought to a stop by the blunt demand. _Why would she want to date me again?_ Stiles knew his answer would be no. Things with Derek were going as good as they could, and he didn’t like her anymore. “Hello?” She waved her hand in front of his face to get his attention again. 

“Oh, um I think I’ll have to umm, think about it.” he wanted to let her down easy and Stiles didn’t even know why she would want to date him again

Scott must have seen Stiles struggling and said something. “Why do you want to date him again anyway? Aren’t you with Jackson?” 

“No, he broke up with me so I want to date Stiles to make him jealous.” Stiles rolled his eyes as he saw what was actually going on.

“So you want to use me?” Stiles asked

“No, just tell me if you change your mind,” She told him, then she walked away with a frustrated sigh. 

“What are you going to do about that?” Scott asked. 

“I’ll probably find her after school and tell her I don’t want to date and that she can get Jackson back on her own.” Stiles didn’t really want to think about it right now. He had other things on his mind.

“Hey do you know why Derek was asking me about Allison?” Stiles changed the subject to ask him the question on his mind. 

“No, Why?” 

“Derek asked me about an Alison Argent, he said that he ran into her the other day.” Stiles explained to him. 

“Huh, I’ll ask her about it.” 

“Tell me if anything changes.” Stiles asked him as he walked away to his first class. 

 

At social studies Derek was more quiet than he had ever been. Stiles’s anxiety made him think that he did something wrong. He didn’t get much work done, just some research. Maybe he was just having an off day, he told himself while reading an article on the Mayans and writing down an interesting fact. 

_A job,_ that’s what he told himself, he needs a job. His dad had been pestering him to get a job for a while and it would be a good way to forget about his life, a distraction. 

By the end of class he had decided that he would go downtown after school and look around for a job. Who knows, maybe he would find a job he loved.

At lunch Stiles told of his plans to go to the town and invited Scott along. 

“Yeah I’m going out to Town Square, to find a job.” Scott was slightly surprised for a moment before responding. 

“You could apply for a job at the vet ‘s office,” Scott offered. Stiles shook his head. 

“Don’t get me wrong, I like Alan, but I’m allergic to all things cute and fluffy in the world.” Scott rolled his eyes even though he knew it was true. Stiles took a ridiculously large bite of the terrible chicken drumstick that was from the school’s cafeteria and glanced Derek’s way. Scott later denied the offer and used a date with Allison as an excuse. 

 

At the end of the day Stiles got into his jeep and drove towards town. Once he got there, he started driving up and down the streets looking for any interesting shops along with parking spots. After driving for a while he found a spot with a parking meter. He parked and put two quarters into the spot. It would let him have an hour. He headed for the coffee shop he had passed on the way there. 

Once he got to the coffee shop he walked inside and looked for a, “help wanted” sign. He was in luck when he saw one on the chalkboard written out in nice handwriting. 

“Hey, I came here because of the job opening.” He said as a waitress walked by. 

She took a good look before responding, “Um, Okay, I can ask my manager.” She walked off. Stiles looked around and saw that each and every waitress was a girl and thought for a minute before another woman walked out with a clipboard in her hand and her dark brown hair up in a messy bun. 

“Hello, you must be the nice young man looking for a job,” She greeted before moving her clipboard to her other hand before offering a handshake. 

“Yep that’s me.” Stiles said accepting the shake. The manager gestured towards the small table for two next to them as they both sat down. The other waitress was gone off doing her own thing.

“So, what’s your name?” She asked pulling a pen out of the top of the clipboard holding the paper in place. 

“Stiles.” He responded as confidently as he could. 

 

The rest of the interview went well, at least on Stiles’s end and they asked for a phone number, which was a good sign, at least he thought. As his mind continued to wander he saw Lydia in a shop titled, “Black Cat Minerals.” After reading the sign he walked in. 

“Hey, Lydia.” He said. 

“Oh hey Stiles, thought about your answer to my question?” Lydia asked. 

“Yeah, actually I have thought,” Stiles, out of nervous habit he picked up the nearest bag of what ever he could find in a basket. It was labeled wolfsbane and it was a purple flower. 

“Stiles?” Lydia said bringing Stiles back to his senses. 

“Oh yeah that, umm sorry but no.” It finally came out of him as he placed the packet of wolfsbane back in the basket he got it from. 

“Okay then fine. Any reason why?” She asked. Stiles put both of his hands into his jean pockets. 

“I have someone else in mind actually.” Stiles told her as his mind went to Derek. 

“Who?” Lydia asked getting more curious as she always was. 

“Well you see they are..” Stiles struggled to think of an excuse. He started walking backwards, “I uh, you know…” He took one more step before turning around and running out of the shop. 

 

Once Stiles got into his car the parking meter had 3 minuets left and he was grateful for the good timing. He got into his car and started driving towards his home knowing he would go home to an empty house. His dad had a late shift and wouldn’t be back until ten. 

He pulled into the driveway and had a quiet night from there on. Stiles debated weather he should text Derek or Scott or anyone but Derek seemed pretty stand offish earlier that day and Stiles didn’t want to test him. 

While lying in bed that night he had one last thought cross his mind. _Why was Lydia in that Black Cat place anyway?_ the thought left his mind as he drifted off to sleep. 

 

The next morning Stiles hesitantly got up and drove himself to school. Stiles never particularly liked Thursdays and found them quit unpleasant. 

Once he did get to school the day felt long as he checked his phone regularly waiting for a call. 

By the time it was Social Studies Stiles hadn’t gotten any calls and was not feeling ready to talk to Derek as everything he said to Derek mattered considering that they’re conversations didn’t last very long. 

“Hello everyone, before you get started I want you to know that the project is due next Thursday. So if you are still in the researching phase I want you to finish it up by tomorrow.” Stiles knew that he and Derek didn’t have that much research done and knew that they were going to have to do some work at their houses if they wanted it done in time, “Alright you guys can move now, get to work.” 

Stiles walked over to the seat next to Derek as he always did, “Hey.” Stiles said. The only response he got was a small grunt, “Well I don’t think we’ll have enough research done by tomorrow, do you want to come over or?” After the words came out of his mouth the full effect of what Stiles had said hit him. He had invited Derek Hale to his house. _What if he really was a vampire? What if I just invited a vampire into my house!_ Thoughts flew threw his mind while waiting for an answer. 

Derek was blankly staring at him and Stiles assumed he was thinking, “Hello?” Stiles hesitantly chimed in. 

“Oh yeah, can I tell you tomorrow?” The boy asked. Stiles knew the waiting would be agonizing but quietly shook his head in agreement. Stiles could tell Derek wasn’t one to trust to easily and turned to open his notebook to get to work. 

While he worked he slightly wanted to purposefully not get much done so Derek would have to come over but that was selfish and stupid. Stiles got a considerable amount of work done, he checked off multiple things on his checklist, which was conveniently given out the day before by the teacher. 

 

Once class was dismissed Derek told Stiles he would think about his offer and walked off as usual. Stiles wondered if Derek even liked him much less cared. _After the project will he just forget about me?_ As anxiety filled thoughts rushed through his head he felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Scott. One hand was still on Stiles while the other was holding his backpack. 

“Hey, what’s up? Did you get a job yet?” Scott asked. 

“I haven’t gotten a call back yet.” Stiles answered still a little bummed.   
“They need time to see their other options, you’ll be fine.” Scott reassured him. Stiles tried his best to believe him and go on with his day. 

 

By the end of the school day Stiles was sitting in his Jeep hoping for a call before he started driving. Just as he was putting his phone down it started to ring. He picked up the phone to see an unfamiliar number written across the screen. 

He clicked on the green, “Accept” sign and held the phone up to his ear. 

“Hello?” A semi-recognizable voice greeted. 

“Hi!” Stiles responded a little too eagerly. 

“Yes, is this Stiles Stalin-Stalinsky-Stilinski?” The voice had trouble saying his last name, which he was used to. 

“Yeah, I’m Stiles Stilinski” Stiles flawlessly pronounced. 

“I’m calling about the job offer, you have been accepted! When can you come in for your first shift?” Stiles was giddy with excitement and joy. 

“I can come in anytime!” Stiles, told her forgetting about his offer to Derek. To be fair they hadn’t actually made any plans yet and he could work around it. 

“Can you come in tomorrow? Let’s say four-ish?” Stiles grabbed a note pad from the visor in his car and wrote down a reminder.

“Yup that sounds perfect!” Stiles told her. 

“Okay, from there on we can further talk about your shifts. Alright Stiles see you tomorrow.” 

“See you tomorrow!” 

“Bye,” she said just before Stiles got a bye in as well and the call was ended. 

Stiles praised himself and did a little cheer. He exited out of the calling app to tell his friend the good news. 

_I got the job!_ Stiles shared the good news with Scott.


End file.
